You're an Artist
by xFauxdilocksx
Summary: Alone. In the studio. It's a mistake they've made before... Set circa season 5 episode 17/18. Read and Review. Peyton/Haley. Paley. Femslash.


**I noticed a lack of Paley smut, so I figured I'd try to fill the void.**

**Now just to clarify, I know that Naley are solid, and that cheating is sooooo wrong, but this is fanfiction, so try not to hate :)**

**Oneshot to test the waters, if the response is good I may start a multi-chapter.**

**Set, Circa season 5 episode 17/18…**

**Anyway, let's do this…**

* * *

**You're an Artist**

_The moment you cheat for the sake of beauty, you know you're an artist…_

It's dark.

It's raining.

It's cold.

The trees rustle as the wind batters everything in its path.

The only light in the small recording studio being a few strategically placed candles, allowing the brunette songstress to see the strings on her guitar.

The blonde sits opposite, legs crossed, on a small wooden table.

The power is down rendering the recording equipment completely out of use, but why not get in some practice while they can; they're stuck there for the foreseeable anyway as they wait out the storm.

'_It's gotta be disguised, soul and script, chord and lyrics; What if I told you that innocence is yours,  
and the beauty you have now is brighter than before. Before… Feel this.'_

"Haley, this has to stop…" Came the soft whisper from the blonde perched on the table.

Placing her guitar on the ground beside her, Haley responded with a simple; "I know…"

Sighing, the blonde stood from her seat on the table, and headed for the door, only to feel a soft tug on her arm.

"Peyton, it's dark in there…"

"There's a window."

"Peyton, just…" Haley started, but words were lost on her.

"Haley, please, I can't be this close to you, I…"

"You love Lucas, I know. And I love Nathan," Haley whispered, somewhat deadpan.

"Haley, please…" Peyton pleaded, her voice almost pained.

"Please don't walk away from me," Haley pleaded, her voice just as painful.

Peyton tried to free herself from Haley's grasp.

"Don't!" Haley demanded, and with one strong tug, she pulled Peyton flush against her, and fused their lips together.

Peyton didn't fight; when it came to Haley, she never did, not in the few short months that this had been going on…

It started when Haley and Nathan had separated because of Carrie; Haley needed a shoulder to cry on just like Peyton did, and things progressed from there.

But at first, neither woman was doing anything wrong. Then Haley and Nathan reconciled and that's when things got complicated; and Peyton had to take the proverbial gut punch every time Haley had a marriage counselling session.

So she masked her pain behind her apparent love for Lucas…even to Haley, as an excuse to push her away.

Wrapping her arms around Peyton's waist, Haley pulled the tall blonde back into the studio, and pushed her against the wall.

Wrapping her arms around Haley's neck, Peyton sighed against the brunettes lips, "You do this every time."

"I can't help it, this, this…" Haley started, but Peyton hushed her with another kiss.

Their kiss progressed quickly, hands pulling at shirts until bras were exposed.

"God Peyton, you're so beautiful." Haley panted, pulling at the lace on Peyton's bra, exposing a hard, rosy, nipple.

"You're an artist, Haley…" Peyton breathed through her pleasure as Haley's mouth closed around her breast.

Haley's tongue swished around Peyton's nipple, drawing Peyton's arousal out in floods; Haley did this every time, and in her rational mind, Peyton always swore she was going to fight it, but she simply never could.

Pulling Haley's head up, Peyton attached their lips again, and slid her long fingers down Haley's exposed torso.

Haley pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead against Peyton's as the blonde popped the button on her jeans.

"Why does this feel so good with you…?" Haley breathed softly, and Peyton simply closed her eyes as she slid her hand into the brunette's underwear.

Haley closed her eyes as she felt her blonde lovers fingers push their way inside of her.

She knew it was wrong; she was working at her marriage, but she couldn't help it with Peyton. What they started was special from the start, and although she told herself every night as she lay in bed with Nathan that there would be no more times with Peyton, there was always that inevitable pull between them every time they were alone.

And her heart broke… for everything; For Nathan, whom she knew loved her to death. For Jamie, whose whole world she could potentially rip apart, For Lucas, whom she knew was in love with the woman who made love to her better than she'd ever felt before; and for Peyton herself, whom Haley knew was being dealt a completely raw deal.

But she just couldn't help it.

Feeling Peyton's fingers stroke that sweet spot inside of her, Haley forgot about everything other than the activity at hand.

She opened the blonde's jeans, and slid her hand into her panties, feeling Peyton's smooth, warm sex.

"God, you feel amazing," Haley whispered.

Peyton began to gyrate her hips against Haley's hand. "Please Haley, just make love to me."

Haley pressed her lips against Peyton's again, and Peyton's tongue slid into Haley's mouth with ease as Haley finally pushed her fingers inside of her lover and began to thrust at a slow tempo.

"Please baby, do it harder…" Peyton moaned in pleasure, pulling away from the kiss just slightly, as she thrust her fingers into Haley fast and hard.

Haley's head fell onto Peyton shoulder as the blondes lean fingers filled her up completely.

"Fuck Peyton, oh my god!" Haley moaned, as she increased the tempo of her own fingers inside of Peyton.

"Jesus, Haley, that's it, just like that!"

Haley's fingers were hitting her g-spot hard and fast, just the way she liked it, and it briefly crossed her mind how this could be so wrong but feel so right at the same time.

"Oh God, I'm gonna come, don't stop…" Haley moaned, her walls beginning to contract around Peyton's fingers.

"I know, me too, just hold it for a little while longer," Peyton breathed, feeling her own end approaching. "Fuck, yes, oh my god, I'm gonna come Haley, I'm…"

After a few more thrusts, both women fell off the edge and came in earth shattering orgasms.

Haley fell limp against Peyton, who was still pressed against the wall.

Removing her hand from Haley's underwear, she began to run her finger up and down Haley's back.

They stood there in serene silence for a few moments, until Peyton felt it; that single predictable tear drop hitting her shoulder.

Instantly, she slid from her spot against the wall, and Haley steadied herself on her feet.

"Peyton…"

"Every single time, Haley, _every single time_!" Peyton yelled as she buttoned her shirt and jeans.

"I have a husband, and a child." Haley whispered through her tears.

"I know, and aside from Brooke, your husband is my best friend. Every single day I tell myself that I'm not going to do this again, but you draw me in. Then you do this, _every single time_! Peyton cried.

She walked to the door, only to be stopped by Haley's still tearful voice.

"Where are you going? It's not safe for you out there…"

"You're not safe for me." Peyton whispered. "I can't do this anymore."

"I have a husband, and a child, but you're beautiful, Peyton…"

Peyton sighed and opened the door; she took one last look at Haley, who was fixing her clothes, her tear stained face visible in the candle light. "The moment you cheat for the sake of beauty, you know you're an artist."

* * *

**Review pleaseeee :)**


End file.
